American Daddy
by genericnamehere
Summary: America has been informed by his boss that he has to have another state. He's not playing fast and loose this time. He's going to find the father of his new state the right way: a series of challenges inspired by his favorite reality shows. No mpreg here
1. Chapter 1

American Daddy 1

"...and they are drafting a bill for it to become an actual state." The President sighed as he looked at the young man sitting in front of him, staring ahead with a tell-tale blank look. "So then I told them that if they passed a bill banning the sale of hamburgers, I wouldn't veto it."

Alfred jumped to attention, standing, slamming his hands down on the desk. The President cringed as he heard the heavy wood cracking from the strain. "What? But that's not fair! What did hamburgers ever do to you? I thought you were just saying the other day that you appreciated their beefy goodness from time to time!" He was leaning forward with an intense look in his eyes, and the President could only sigh.

"Alfred. If you had been listening, you would know that was just something I made up. Of course I like hamburgers. Now, can you pay attention? This is a serious matter."

Alfred narrowed his eyes slightly, before sitting down and crossing his arms, muttering about falling for it every time.

"Now, as I was saying, there is a small faction in the House that is drafting a bill for the admission of the State of New Columbia. It's a little sad that our cars have license plates that read "Taxation without Representation," don't you think so? After all, what was a large factor of the Revolution?" Alfred was leaning forward in his seat now as he listened and he sighed.

"You want me to have another state." The President sighed and stood, walking around his desk to put a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"You don't have to have another state. But, I think you know better than I do, that it certainly makes it easier to convince the stiffs in Congress to approve the bill when you do."

Alfred took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his other hand.

"It's not that. I'm not exactly seeing anyone right now. I know everyone thinks that I don't notice these things, but most other nations don't really like me all that much." The President nodded. It had been a rough few years, but he was working on repairing things. He only brought this up now because Alfred looked healthier than he had when he had first entered office.

"Alfred, the new state will be the home of the capital of the United States of America. It will arguably be the most powerful state in the free world. I know our nation's history pretty well. Don't you think it's about time you had a say in who the father of your states is? This is your chance."

As Alfred glanced up at him, he knew he had gotten him. Hook, line, and sinker.

He wasn't surprised when a week later, he received a letter from his nation, asking him to call a world meeting.

A month later, the other nations sat at their seats, looking at the small, numbered papers in their hands. No one had been told them why there was a meeting being held, but their bosses had asked them to go. The only nation that had yet to arrive was America.

Who walked in at that moment, carrying a stack of papers, and headed to the front of the room, dropping them on the table with a loud thud.

"Alright! Thanks for coming on such short notice! I'll try to make this quick!"

"I should have known that you were behind this somehow. Alright, what idiotic idea to save the world have you come up with this time?" Arthur crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Alfred pouted a bit for a moment, then smirked.

"Other than destroying all the kitchens in the UK? Nothing. That's not why I called this meeting!" He cleared his throat and looked at all the nations. "There is a bill running through Congress at the moment that will establish the State of New Columbia. So, I need to find a father for my newest state. I'm not playing fast and loose this time, so if you're interested, you'll have to fill out one of these applications."

He split the stack and put half the pile on either side of the table.

"You all have numbers in your hands. I don't know what those numbers are. Don't tell me. Don't write your name on your application, but write your number instead."

The nations looked at each other before most of them started to get up. They weren't going to do this ridiculous charade. There was nothing in it for them to be the father of another state.

"I should also mention that New Columbia will be the state established to give representation to the people who live in Washington, D.C."

There was a shuffle of chairs as the nations hurried to sit down again. The piles of applications were quickly passed down the table and a flurry of pencil scratches on paper filled the room.

Alfred smirked as he watched, then blinked a few times.

"Oh right. I'm really sorry ladies, but since I'm the one that has to have the state, uh...you can't apply." He dodged quickly as a knife flew over his head. He peeked over the side of the table to see Natalya glaring at him before she stormed out of the room with the other female nations.

When they finished, staff filed into the room, bringing in lunch for them. Alfred took the applications and headed out of the room to read through them. He would pick the ten best applications and begin the process of narrowing them down from there.

It seemed like hours to the eager nations before Alfred finally walked back into the room, carrying a very small pile of applications. He said nothing as he walked over to the chalkboard and started writing numbers. After he wrote the tenth number, he set the chalk down and turned around.

"If your number is not on this board, you may leave. Thank you for your interest, and I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He adjusted his glasses then walked to the head of the table, sitting down and looking at the applications in his hand again. "The rest of you stay in your seats. We'll begin the rest of the application process.

There were various grumbles and murmurs as nations checked their number against the ones written on the board. One by one, nations started to file out of the room.

After some time had passed, and there were no longer the sounds of people leaving the room, Alfred looked up again at the nations who remained, watching him quietly.

He wasn't surprised to see Arthur there. The application had a lot of questions about Alfred, and America in general, on it. It wasn't surprising that he got most of them right.

Sitting in the seat beside him was Francis. Again, this wasn't surprising.

Neither was Antonio. He had states with all of them before, even if it wasn't entirely willing.

Across the table from them were Yao and Ivan. Given the history with their nations, he wasn't surprised that they were there either.

The others were a little surprising however. He counted to himself as he noted the others at the table: Ludwig, Roderich, Vash, and Gilbert. Ok, actually, Gilbert was more than just a little surprising.

He frowned slightly and counted again, then looked at the board, counting the numbers he had written. There were ten. He sighed and turned. "Why are there only nine of you here?"

Matthew sighed, letting his forehead hit the table.


	2. Chapter 2

American Daddy 2

Everyone watched as Alfred sat at the head of the table, rubbing his chin in thought. Finally, he set his hands down on the table.

"As I said before, I'm in a much better position now to finally be able to make a decision about who I'm going to have a state with. It's not going to be forced or an accident this time. That's why I need to be thorough in this. I want the best for my state, and me, too. You can't just knock me up and leave." He trailed off and looked out at everyone.

Arthur crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "And just how do you intend to determine who is best?"

Alfred grinned. "With competitions, of course! But what they are is a surprise. Now, everyone out in the hall! Except for..." Alfred trailed off as he looked back at the chalkboard. "Number 44. You can go first." Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Francis behind. As Arthur shut the door behind them, Alfred turned to Francis.

"Alright. I have a lot of these to do, so we'll just get right down to business. I'm asking everyone just one question. Francis, I'm going to need support while I'm with child, but you have a reputation for being a 'love them and leave them' type. How can I trust that you'll be there before and after the state is born?" Alfred fixed Francis with an intent look. Francis shifted a bit in his seat. He knew he couldn't use the same line that led to Louisiana. Alfred would never believe it.

"Ah, dear Alfred, that is why I applied! I knew that I did such a terrible thing back then, leaving you all alone with dear Louisiana. I want a chance to make up for it. I want to show you that I do care about you and our states. You have done such a good job, raising such wonderful children, and I would love to be part of it." Alfred's face revealed nothing as he wrote notes on Francis's application.

"Alright. Tell everyone that it's just one question, and send in number 23. " Francis nodded and got up, leaving the room. A moment later, Yao walked in. Alfred motioned for him to sit as he pulled out his application.

"Yao, I'm going through some hard times right now, but I still want the best for my states. What will you do to help support the new state and me?" He got his pen ready to take notes as he watched Yao. There was silence for a moment before Yao started speaking, looking Alfred straight in the eyes.

"I would write-off America's debt to China, aru. If you have no debt, you don't have to worry about how much it will cost to give your state the best." Alfred blinked, staring at him for a moment before looking down to write his notes.

"Ok…well. Send in 4." Yao got up and walked out of the room. Alfred pulled out the next application and watched as Vash walked in, taking a seat.

"Hey Vash. Here's your question. Suppose our state has gone out on a date with someone you don't care for, and got back late. How would you handle this situation?" He blinked, leaning back in his seat as Vash stood, putting his hands on his table.

"It wouldn't come to that! If that date came within 10 miles of our state after I said I didn't like them, they'd be staring down the barrel of a loaded gun." Alfred nodded and started writing quickly.

"That's…thank you, Vash. Send in 52." Vash was soon replaced with Roderich. Alfred pulled out his application.

"So, Roderich. I gotta confess, I have my suspicions about you applying, so I have to ask. What does Elizabeta think of this?" Roderich looked up at the ceiling, then down at his hands. He looked up again before he sighed, letting his gaze settle on Alfred.

"She wants to take pictures." Alfred flushed a bit as he started writing.

"Send in 16."

Alfred frowned a bit and checked his watch as he waited. The door had opened and closed, but no one walked in. Across from him, Matthew sighed. It figured.

"37!" Matthew rolled his eyes and got up. Perhaps it was better this way. He could just imagine what trying to make the state would be like. He passed Antonio on his way in.

Alfred looked up and pulled out Antonio's application.

"Antonio. It's been a while. I already know what kind of father you are, so instead I want to know how this will affect your ongoing relationship with Lovino." Antonio shrugged a bit.

"Lovino applied, too! Actually, we were wondering if we could turn it into a threesome." Alfred's jaw dropped slightly and he nodded dumbly as he looked at his notes.

"Uh…41's next." Antonio winked and blew him a kiss before heading out. Alfred let out a relieved sigh when Ludwig walked in.

"At least I'll get a normal answer from you! Let's see. All nations, myself included, have done things in the past that we're not proud of. How would you explain that to our curious state?" Ludwig frowned slightly as he looked at Alfred.

"I would tell him that hindsight is 20/20 and we should look to the past to learn from our mistakes." Alfred nodded as he took notes, then blinked, looking up as Ludwig continued, "I would make sure he knows that it's important not to dwell on what could have been if you hadn't betrayed Russia, and if you did more focused invasions instead of going everywhere so you weren't fighting on all fronts. The past is the past, and it does no good to dwell on it. You have to look to the future." Alfred tried not to gape at Ludwig as he put his pen down.

"N-next is 9." Alfred pulled out the application, watching warily as Ivan walked in and sat across from him before nodding in greeting.

"Ivan." He glanced over the application again as he thought of a question for him. After a moment, he sighed. "Why do you want to have another state with me?" Ivan's features settled into a soft smile as he started speaking.

"When you had Alaska, we were fighting so much, da? Because of that, I wasn't able to support you. I couldn't go out in the middle of the night because you wanted a burger. I missed Alaska's first steps and his first words. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to try again, and then you came in this morning with your applications. Of course I'd want another state with you. I want to do it right this time." Alfred blinked and nodded a bit as he wrote it down.

"That's…a little surprising. Thank you. Send in 27." He watched as Ivan left the room and Gilbert strolled in.

"I have to say, I was impressed with your application. It was very…" Alfred tried to think of how to describe it.

"Awesome?" Gilbert supplemented as he leaned back in his seat, hooking one arm over the back of the chair. Alfred nodded.

"Exactly! Let's get down to business. Our state decides that he's tired of just being a state. He wants something more for himself. He wants to be a nation. What do you tell him?" He blinked when Gilbert laughed.

"Of course he'd want to be a nation! After all, he'd be spending so much time doing awesome things with dear ol' Dad," he paused to motion to himself with both hands, "read: ME." He set his hands back in his lap again, "that he's gonna want to follow in my footsteps! But don't worry! I'd remind him that he's the most awesome state in the United States of Awesome, and that makes him more powerful than most nations anyway! Who needs to be a nation when you're just that cool?" Alfred nodded as he jotted something down on the application.

"That's certainly very true. Send in the last one." Gilbert whistled a bit to himself as he strolled back out, and Arthur walked in. Alfred sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"You know, we've had a lot of states together, even if it wasn't entirely by choice. Not to mention we're like best buds now. I'm not entirely sure what I can ask you, except maybe…" Alfred trailed off thoughtfully then fixed a serious look on Arthur. "You're not going to make our state eat your cooking, are you?"

Arthur scowled and jumped up, taking Alfred's shirt collar in his hands, shaking him.

"You git! You take that back! You had absolutely no problem with my cooking when you were just a boy! You used to be so cute, and now look at you!" Alfred grinned as Arthur shook him.

"So, is that your final answer?"


	3. Chapter 3

American Daddy 3

Author Notes

This has been a de-anon of another story I wrote for the kink meme based on a prompt. However, from here I am diverging and rewriting the story, because of what the story itself is. This is America using reality TV methods to find the next father of his state. And what better way to properly reflect the American Idol that this story parodies its name from than to have the readers decide who does the best each round? Rules for voting will be posted with each round. 

Since I have been asked twice, the new state in question is New Columbia, which would replace the current District of Columbia. For those unfamiliar with United States geography, Washington, D.C. is the District of Columbia. It is federal land that was donated by Virginia and Maryland for the nation's capital. As it is not a state, there are no elected representatives. All of D.C.'s laws are created by Congress. This is a sore point for residents of D.C., who argue they are being taxed without representation, much like our forefathers. There is a movement for a state to be made to address this concern, called New Columbia.

Do not hesitate to ask me questions if you have them, I'll do my best to PM a response or make a note in the next part.

Alfred called the other nations back into the room and walked over to the blackboard, picking up the eraser. He waited until everyone was seated before he began speaking.

"I just wanted to let all you know before I begin, that this was a difficult decision. You all had great applications, which is why you're here now, and you all had great answers to my questions. However, you can't all be the father of my new state, and I have chosen some of you to move on to the next round." He thumbed through his applications, then started erasing a number from the board.

"I know none of us knows who 16 was, because he didn't show up. It's too bad. He had the best application out of everyone. I didn't think anyone knew me that well."

No one noticed Matthew rolling his eyes as he left the room. Alfred continued erasing numbers.

"Francis, I'm sorry. We all know how good you are in bed, but that's just not enough. If I were just looking to get laid, I wouldn't be doing this. I just can't rely on you to be a father." He looked at Francis with an apologetic shrug as Francis stood, silently leaving the room.

"Antonio, as appealing as a threesome sounds, I have to be completely sure of who the father is. If you're still interested after the state is born, though, give me a call." He grinned and gave Antonio a thumbs up. Antonio laughed as he headed for the door, returning the gesture.

"Will do! I'll let Lovi know!" Alfred grinned then turned back to the board to erase Roderich's number.

"Sorry. But you didn't seem comfortable doing this, and I wouldn't be comfortable having an audience for the whole thing. Not that there's anything wrong with Elizabeta! She's a very lovely lady when she doesn't have a camera in her hand. It was a little obvious she put you up to this though."

Roderich nodded, and looked a little relieved, as he hurried out of the room. Alfred looked at the rest of them. As for the rest of you, congratulations! You made it to the next round!"

Everyone else let out the breaths they had been holding. Alfred walked over and sat back down at the head of the table again.

"The next competition will take a week to do. Starting tomorrow, you're each going to have the day to spend with me. We'll do whatever you pick for us. Keep me interested, and I'll keep you in the next round. Yao, you can kick us off tomorrow. Pick me up at noon. The rest of you will find a schedule on your doors in the morning."

Everyone started getting up and leaving, talking amongst themselves. Alfred grinned to himself. This was going great. He flipped one of the old applications over and started making a schedule.

AN: The dates will be China, England, Russia, Germany, Prussia and Switzerland


	4. Chapter 4

American Daddy 4

AN: You may vote on your 2 favorite dates, 2 will be dropped. Voting closes on October 23 at noon.

11:36 a.m.

Alfred looked over his shoulder as there was a knock at his door. He spat the toothpaste out of his mouth and looked at his watch, nodding a bit as he noted Yao was early.

"I'll be right there!" He quickly rinsed out his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair a few  
times, trying to tame the fly aways. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked out, answering the door. Yao looked over his shoulder and smiled a bit as he turned back to face him.

"Sorry for being early. I was anxious, aru."

Alfred grinned, shaking his head as he walked out of the room.

"No problems! It's better to be early anyway, isn't it?" Yao raised a brow as he started walking  
down the hall with him.

"And yet, you're usually late for the meetings."

Alfred laughed a bit as they walked onto the elevator.

"Well, yeah." He looked at Yao as the elevator started moving. "So what are we doing today?"

"Central Park. I thought we could go to the zoo, aru. Then, we'll go to Chinatown for dinner and karaoke."

Alfred grinned and pumped a fist in the air.

"Sounds awesome!" He grabbed Yao's wrist, pulling him along with him as he walked off the elevator and out of the hotel. "Let's go!"

1:15 p.m.

Yao paid, leaving his change in the tip jar, and turned to Alfred, holding out the hotdog loaded with everything the vendor had to offer as toppings and a bottle of Coke.

"I don't know how you can eat this, aru."

Alfred laughed as he took the hot dog, taking a bite out of it.

"Ith gooh." Yao opened the soda, holding it out to Alfred who drank it gratefully, smiling. He started walking down the path to the next exhibit and Yao followed him.

"It's great to get along as friends again, huh?" He took another bite of the hotdog. "Ya knuh, we weely ahpreesate ahl yer elh." Yao blinked, trying to translate what Alfred was saying before he smiled.

"Oh, well. You do a lot to help everyone, aru. Of course I would do the same for you in your rare time of need. The sooner you recover, the sooner you can go back to being the hero."

Alfred smiled brightly as he finished off the hot dog.

"Thath wight!" He swallowed with a sip of Coke. "Hey! Let's go check out the lion!"

Yao smiled as Alfred grabbed his wrist, pulling him off in that direction.

6:30 p.m.

Alfred frowned as he dropped the pepper from his chopsticks again. He'd only managed to get about half of the food to his mouth. Yao set his own down and stood from his seat.

"You're holding them wrong, aru. Here, I'll show you." Alfred blinked as Yao came behind him, leaning close over his shoulder as he reached around him, closing his hand over Alfred's. He flushed a bit as Yao's fingers intertwined with his, guiding them to hold the chopsticks properly.

"O-oh. Is…is that how it is? No wonder I could only get half my food." Yao let out a low chuckle near his ear.

"You could have just asked, aru." Alfred's cheeks flushed and he shuddered slightly, turning his head to face Yao.

"I'll remember that for next time." Yao swallowed a bit and started to lean in, but instead pulled away quickly as the waiter returned to the table. He ordered another round of drinks for them as he returned to his seat.

11:15 p.m.

Alfred laughed as he walked down the hall with Yao.

"And that last song! Did you hear that guy? He was worse than William Hung!" Yao laughed with him as they stopped outside the door.

"I don't think anyone will ever top out version of "Don't Stop Believing," aru. You don't seem like it, but you're an amazing singer." Alfred turned to him, smiling.

"You are, too. We should do this again sometime. " Yao nodded in agreement. 

"Definitely." The two laughed again before falling into an awkward silence. Yao started to lean in as Alfred turned to open his door. Catching the movement in his periphery, Alfred turned back to him.

"Did you need somethi-" Alfred didn't finish his question as Yao's lips crashed against his. He hesitated a moment before returning it. After a while, they both pulled away for air, and Alfred smiled as he laughed breathlessly.

"I'll…I'll see you at the end of the week. Thanks for a great day, Yao." He leaned over and gave him another quick kiss before heading into his room to write his notes on the day.


	5. Chapter 5

American Daddy 5

11:59 a.m.

Alfred finished looking over his notes from the night before just as there was a knock at the door. He looked at his watch as he walked over, opening it.

"Just on time, as usual." Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms as Alfred moved his arm around his shoulder, leading him down the hall.

"Most people are. You just wouldn't know because you insist on getting your Starbucks in the morning." Alfred laughed, nodding as he ushered Arthur onto the elevator.

"You know, you're the only one that knows that's why I'm always late." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I'm the only one that knows a lot of things about you." He reached a hand over and flicked Nantucket, causing Alfred's hold on his shoulder to tighten as he flushed. "Has anyone figured out _that_ one yet?" Alfred shook his head as they got off the elevator.

"So, where are we headed again?"

1:27 p.m.

Alfred stretched as they walked out of the café at the Metropolitan Museum.

"Thanks for the burger!" Arthur nodded as they started walking down a hall. Alfred followed after him, looking around. "So what are we going to see first? Oh! Let's go see the mummies! They have a tomb here, too!" Arthur nodded.

"We'll see them, but they're all the way on the other side. Why don't we work our way over there?" Alfred pouted a bit.

"But I want to see them now! Then we can come back and go to…" He trailed off as he read the sign for the exhibit they were passing. "…A Millennium of Tea…oh." He looked over at Arthur. "You would want to see that. That is so boring!" Arthur scoffed.

"Just because you're an uncultured sod doesn't mean that its boring!" His eye twitched when Alfred just laughed.

"What? Old tea cups are just the same as new ones! Mummy coffins, on the other hand, are awesome!"

"It's not just old tea cups!" Alfred shrugged, which infuriated Arthur more.

"Maybe it's just a sign of how old you're ge-Ahk!" Arthur had pulled Alfred into a headlock.

"I'll show you who's old! You little brat!"

Neither of them noticed the crowd gathering until security came over to break up the fight.

7:08 p.m.

"Oh hey, check how this one came out!" Alfred held out the camera across the table and Arthur took it quickly, hunching over it a little embarrassed. One of the most expensive restaurants in the city and Alfred was treating it like a typical McDonald's. He shook his head as he looked at the picture.

It had been right before they left the museum to head to the restaurant. Alfred had flagged down a couple that was also leaving and asked them to take the picture. They sat down on the steps, and Alfred had moved his arms around Arthur, resting his head on his shoulder as he smiled brightly at the camera.

Arthur handed the camera back across to Alfred.

"Send me a copy of that one. Now, please. _Please._ Put that thing away. People are staring." Alfred grinned as he took the camera back, putting it away.

"Aw, that's just because they're jealous at the amount of sexy at this table."

9:59 p.m.

Arthur walked up to Alfred's door with him and stopped, holding out his hand. Alfred smiled gratefully, taking another bite of ice cream off the cone before handing it to him and digging in his pockets for his key. Arthur looked at the ice cream in his hand.

"Pistachio, huh? Interesting choice of flavor. Does it taste good?" Alfred nodded as he fished his key out of his wallet.

"Yeah, it's great! You can try some if you want." Arthur looked at the ice cream in his hands, then at Alfred.

"I think I will…" He reached his other hand up, taking Alfred's chin, directing him to face him as he leaned over, capturing Alfred's lips with his own. He ran his tongue lightly over his bottom lip and slipped it in when his lips parted. He pulled away when he felt a drop of melting ice cream drip onto his hand, and smirked when Alfred's lips tried to follow his.

"You're right. It does taste good." He handed the ice cream back to Alfred. "I'll see you at the end of the week. Enjoy the rest of your dates." He flicked Nantucket again and turned, heading back to his room.

Alfred didn't even notice that he dropped his ice cream. 


	6. Chapter 6

American Daddy 6

12:02 p.m.

"Yeah! And so far, it's been a lot of fun! I can already tell this is going to be a hard decision to make. No. I was thinking I should drop two of them this time. Have you called the states? I haven't had time to. Seriously? All of them? Well…pick like, 10 of them, I guess. No, I trust your judgment. Really, I was surprised you didn't fill out an application, Mattie. …Mattie? Did the phone drop the call? Matthew?" Alfred frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear. Sure enough, the screen indicated the call had ended.

Before he could call back, there was a knock at the door, and he walked over, opening it.

"Hey Vash! Wow, you know, you don't look nearly as intimidating in normal clothes!" Vash rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go?" He blinked as Alfred was suddenly pulling him to the elevator.

"I was born ready! So where are we going?"

Vash got his bearings together as they got onto the elevator.

"McDonalds and then over to the New World Stages to see Avenue Q. They have an afternoon performance. Is that okay?" Alfred grinned, and Vash stumbled forward a bit as a hand was suddenly slapping his back.

"Great! I've been meaning to see that one! I love the songs!"

3:26 p.m.

Vash looked over his shoulder at Alfred, who looked apologetic as he tapped his shoulder.

"Are you sure it's alright? I mean, I can pay for it all myself. You didn't have to offer. It won't affect your standing at all." Alfred bit his lip lightly as he looked at the Playbill, CD, and photobook in Vash's hands. They were picking up some stuff from the show during the intermission. Vash looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it. Bring the CD to the next meeting, and we'll listen to it together at the lunch break, ok?" He turned and handed everything over to the cashier, waiting for him ring it up. He blushed when arms slipped around his waist from behind and Alfred's breath was tickling his ear as he leaned by his ear.

"So what are we going to do after dinner?" Vash swallowed and fixed a smirk in place.

"If you don't mind your ego taking a bruising, I was thinking we go to this paintball place I found." Alfred chuckled a bit in his ear.

"We'll see about that. I do have a pretty good shot, you know." He pulled away as the cashier gave him the total. The lights dimmed for a moment and Vash hurriedly paid, taking the bag. They hurried back to their seats together.

5:57 p.m.

Vash laughed a bit as Alfred tried in vain to keep all the cheese from coming off his pizza.

"That's why you're supposed to let it cool for a minute. Isn't that burning your mouth?" He rested his chin in hand as he watched. Alfred's eyes had crossed as he tried to see where he was chewing.

Alfred finally gave up his endeavor, swallowing the gooey cheese and pouting as he looked at the saucy crust that remained. Vash rolled his eyes and reached over, pulling the crust out of Alfred's hand, putting it back on his plate. He then pulled the plate over, and pushed his own slice over to Alfred, with the cheese still in tact. Alfred blinked and looked up at him.

"But this is yours." Vash shrugged.

"It's yours now. And it cooled off enough that the cheese won't come off in one bite." Alfred blinked again and pointed to the slice Vash was lifting up to his mouth.

"You don't care that I bit that already?" Vash raised a brow as he looked at him and pointedly took a bite, waiting until he swallowed to speak.

"I'm trying to sleep with you. If this bothered me, I may as well drop out now, don't you think?" Alfred smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I guess so!" With that, he picked up the new slice and started eating it happily. 

10:16 p.m.

Vash snickered as he helped Alfred limp over to his door with his arm draped over his shoulders.

"I told you I'd beat you. You did better than anyone else has against me though." Alfred groaned as he reached into his pocket with his other hand, pulling out his room key.

"There should be laws against close-to-the-nut shots. They're just as bad as actual nut shots!" He looked at Vash with a pained smile. "But it was a lot of fun. When this is all over, I want a rematch!" Vash smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. You can even bring that super-awesome gun you swear you have at home." Alfred laughed.

"You don't believe me? It's true! It cost like, $2,000! It's ridiculous!" Vash nodded and took the key, opening the door. He then brought Alfred inside and helped him sit on the bed slowly.

"It smarts now, but you'll be fine by the time you wake up. Need help with anything?" Alfred shook his head.

"Nah. I'm just gonna kick off my shoes and sleep like this. Thanks though, Vash. I had a great time today." Vash smiled and put the bag from the show down by the side of the bed.

"It's no problem." He leaned over, cupping one of Alfred's cheeks in his hand. He ran his thumb over his lips lightly before he leaned over, kissing him. Alfred took in a gasp of air and he used that moment to deepen the kiss, nipping his lip lightly with his teeth as he pulled away and smiled.

"Good night, Alfred." Alfred just smiled and gave a half wave as Vash walked out, flipping off the light behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

American Daddy 7

12:10 p.m.

Alfred got up and walked over when there was a knock at his door, opening.

"It's about time! I was beginning to think you forgot!" He walked out of the room, pulling on his jacket. The sky was overcast and there was rain in the forecast. Gilbert crossed his arms.

"I got here as fast as your public transit system could get me here. I had to go all the way across town this morning to pick up the tickets. But if you don't want to go, I guess I could go scalp them." Alfred stopped midstep as he walked down the hall and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Tickets for what?" Gilbert reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out two tickets with a familiar logo on them. Before he could even say anything, Alfred grabbed them out of his hands and was looking at them with reverence. "These seats are…how did you get these?" He looked up at Gilbert, who blinked.

"I dialed a wrong number." Alfred blinked a few times.

"You _what_?" Gilbert blinked again and they stared at each other for a moment.

"I was trying to call West, to find out what he was planning on doing with you tomorrow. But I ended up calling some sports station, and won the tickets. Pretty awesome, huh? It's like it was destined to happen." Alfred nodded then looked at the tickets, frowning.

"Oh shit! The game is starting at 1! We better hurry!" Gilbert found himself blinking once again as Alfred was practically dragging him down the hall.

1:15 p.m.

"And the hooooooome of the braaaaaaaave!" Alfred finished singing the anthem to himself and cheered with the rest of the crowd as the singer hurried off the field and the players came out. He felt someone watching him and looked over at Gilbert. "What?" Gilbert shook his head.

"Never heard you sing before. That was pretty awesome! You should have been the one down there!" Alfred flushed a bit and shook his head as he sat.

"I've done it a few times, actually. It's fun." Gilbert nodded and sat next to him. A man selling food walked back and he called out, ordering them hot dogs and beers. He looked over at Alfred as he paid.

"Anything on it?" Alfred shook his head, and reached over, taking their beer.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." He took a sip of his, and waited while Gilbert sat down again, switching a hot dog for the other beer.

"So what team are you rooting for?" Alfred blinked as he swallowed a bite of hotdog.

"Uh. The Yankees? Why? Who do you want to win?" Gilbert smirked.

"Well, if you're cheering for the Yankees, I'll cheer for the Red Sox. It will be more fun that way." Alfred scoffed.

"Don't cry to me about changing your mind when the Sox get creamed."

3:21 p.m.

Gilbert held the poncho up over the two of them as they stood just under the balcony, watching as they rolled the tarmac over the field.

"Does this happen a lot?" Alfred shrugged a bit.

"Sometimes. Good thing you managed to get one of these. Hopefully it's just one of those short storms. It's been an intense game." Gilbert nodded, then frowned slightly as he looked at him.

"You're cold." It wasn't a question, and Alfred nodded a bit. The rain had started suddenly, soaking through their jackets before they could make it somewhere fairly dry. He blinked when Gilbert bumped his shoulder and nodded to the end of the poncho. He reached up and took it, and Gilbert used his free arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He blinked and looked at him.

"What are you-?" His eyes widened as Gilbert cut him off with a kiss.

8:58 p.m.

The hallway filled with loud laughter when Alfred and Gilbert stumbled off the elevator.

"What an amazing game, huh? Down to the very last inning. I thought they were going to go into extra innings for sure." Alfred moved an arm around Gilbert's shoulder and a finger in his face. "But the Yankees still kicked Red Sox ASS. Ha!" Gilbert shoved him off, but fell over with him instead, pinning him to the wall.

"But they sure had you on the edge of your seat the whole time, huh?" He leered as he leaned in closer to Alfred. Alfred's hand reached up, taking hold of the back of his head and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

After a while, Alfred pulled his head away, resting his forehead against Gilbert's shoulder.

"I'll call you next time the Yankees and Red Sox play." Gilbert smirked a bit and steered him to his room.

"Drink water before you go to bed. You'll thank me in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

American Daddy 8

12:06 p.m.

Alfred jumped as his door opened behind him, falling out of his chair. He looked over and his eyes widened.

"How the hell did you open the door?" Ivan looked over at the door.

"Oh, it just opened on its own!" Alfred sighed, letting his head hang.

"Somehow I doubt that. Alright…" He got up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and waiting. "Yes, I need someone to come fix my door. No, I don't know what's wrong with it. Thank you." He hung up and picked up his wallet. "Alright, let's go." Ivan nodded and walked out, with Alfred following him.

"I was thinking we could go to the Statue of Liberty today. Your boss recently opened the top again, right?" Alfred blinked and looked up, smiling.

"Yeah! He did! I haven't had a chance to go back yet. I'm surprised you would want to go there, though." Ivan looked over his shoulder and smiled as he got on the elevator.

"It's important to you. Why wouldn't I want to see it?" Alfred blinked a few times and smiled a bit to himself as he walked onto the elevator.

3:13 p.m.

Alfred ran over to window and looked out.

"Look! Look! That over there is where the immigrants come in from!" He grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him over to another window before he got a chance to look. "And over there! That's the New Jersey skyline! And here, on the other side!" Again, Ivan was pulled across the room. "See, there's New York! Isn't it great up here?"

Ivan smiled a bit and pulled his wrist from Alfred's grip, then slipped his hand in his. Alfred looked down at their hands, flushing a bit before closing his hand around Ivan's.

"Da, it was worth the crowded boat ride out here. Though, I didn't mind being that close." He leaned over Alfred's shoulder and pointed to a building in the distance. "What's that building there? It looks familiar, da." Alfred licked his lips lightly then followed the way he was pointing.

"Oh! It should look familiar! That's the Empire State Building!" He looked at it with a thoughtful expression. "I have an idea!" Ivan blinked and turned to look at him.

"What's that?" Alfred smiled brightly, lifting their hands and closing his other hand over them.

"There's a really good restaurant in one of the top floors there! Why don't we go have dinner there? Then we can look out at the city at night!" Ivan blinked a few times and nodded slowly. Alfred blinked, frowning slightly. "Unless you had something else planned, of course."

Ivan smiled and reached his other hand up, brushing some hair from Alfred's face. "Not at all. That is a great idea, da. Let's go there." Alfred smiled, then blinked and looked out the window again, pulling Ivan back with him.

"Check this out over here!"

7:37 p.m.

Ivan looked up at Alfred as he finished eating and blinked as he realized that he was being watched.

"You were right. This was a really good restaurant. Did you want to get to dessert?" Alfred shook his head.

"Not here. But I wanted to show you something. Come on." He got up and held out his hand. Ivan stood and took it, letting Alfred lead him over to the window, where they looked out at the city. It had gotten dark already and the city was filled with lights.

"Ah, it's beautiful with all the lights." Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled. Alfred was looking out at something in the distance with a slight frown. He followed his gaze to two pillars of light in the distance and nodded a bit to himself. He reached his arm around Alfred's shoulders, giving him a light squeeze. Alfred looked at him and smiled.

"I appreciate it, you know. That you were so quick to come help me. I didn't expect it coming from you given everything between us." Ivan nodded, holding Alfred a little closer.

"Da, it is hard to forget the past. But that can't stop us from making a better future. Even if my bosses do not agree with me, I'll do what I can to be here for you." Alfred smiled as Ivan pressed a light kiss to his temple.

"Thanks Ivan." He let his head fall to rest against Ivan's shoulder as he looked out the window. Behind them, the waiter left the check at the table.

11:02 p.m.

Ivan and Alfred walked down the hall, hand in hand.

"He really wants to see you again. You should come visit sometime. Don't tell him you're coming. It'd be a nice surprise." Ivan nodded as he looked at Alfred.

"Should I tell you, or make it a surprise for you as well?" Alfred smiled as he stopped at his door, taking Ivan's other hand as he stood across from him.

"It won't matter. It will be nice to see you again." He leaned up, kissing Ivan lightly. He let go of his hands, trailing them up his arms to his shoulders, then around his neck pulling him down more. Ivan's hands moved around his waist, pulling him flush against him. They eventually pulled away for air and Alfred smiled as he took a breath.

"Call me about Alaska."


	9. Chapter 9

American Daddy 9

12:00 p.m.

Alfred answered the door when he heard the knock. This was his last date of the week. He moved an arm around Ludwig's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Aw, don't look so uncomfortable! I promise I don't bite!...Hard." He grinned as Ludwig blushed more than he already had been, and started leading him to the elevator. "You don't get out very often, do you?"

Ludwig sighed, and shook his head.

"I do. But I can't say that it's ever been so forward." Alfred raised a brow as they got onto the elevator.

"Oh? Well, then, this will be good for both of us! You really need to loosen up. What are we doing first?"

Ludwig sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't sure what to do. Is a movie alright?" Alfred grinned.

"That's great! There's this scary movie I've been wanting to see and I just can't go see them alone! Let's stop at McDonald's first though. I'm starving!"

3:07 p.m.

Ludwig glanced down at his arm, grimacing slightly as his bone cracked slightly. Alfred had a tight grip on his arm as he watched the screen, wide-eyed.

"No! Don't go in there! The killer's there! NoooAHHHH!" Alfred buried his face in Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig glanced at the screen with a raised brow, then looked back at Alfred. He reached his other hand over, stroking his hair lightly in a reassuring gesture.

"It's safe to look now. He's gone." Alfred peeked up from his shoulder and glanced at the screen. Sure enough, it had cut to the next day, warm and sunny. Ludwig stopped stroking his hair, leaving his hand resting lightly on his head. "Why choose a scary movie if they scare you so much?" Alfred smiled a bit as he glanced at him.

"They're scary, but they're still soooo good. I think the fact that they scare me so much is a sign of how awesome they are. They're obviously doing it right!" Ludwig nodded a bit.

"Ah. Well, then. Don't…don't hesitate, if you're scared." Alfred smiled, loosening his hold on Ludwig's arm to be more comfortable and shifted a bit, turning to watch the movie again, leaving his head on his shoulder.

5:13 p.m.

Alfred chugged his beer quickly and slammed the pint on the table, panting for breath.

"HA!...ah?" He blinked a few times as he stared at Ludwig's empty glass, already on the table. Ludwig was holding a new pint of beer and smirking as he looked at him.

"Is that the best you could do? I thought you were going to drink me under the table?" Alfred blinked and stood, calling for another pint of beer.

"I am and I will!" He fell back in his chair with a huff. Ludwig laughed a bit.

"You know, you don't have to be the best at everything. You'll wear yourself out trying." Alfred blinked a few times as he listened to him. Ludwig blushed a bit and looked at the wall just over his shoulder so he didn't have to meet those piercing blue eyes. "You're already better than most people at most things anyway."

"No one's ever told me that before, Ludwig. Thanks." Alfred smiled as he took the new beer from the bartender and held it up. "But I'm still going to win, anyway! Just because the challenge of beating you will be fun!"

Ludwig smirked as he picked up his beer.

"Famous last words."

11:46 p.m.

Ludwig smiled a bit, shifting Alfred up on his back a little more as he stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall. Alfred shifted against him, tightening his hold around his neck. He nuzzled his nose into Ludwig's hair and let out a content sigh. Ludwig blushed a bit as he walked up to his door, pulling out the extra key he picked up from the lobby.

He unlocked the door, using his foot to push it open as he carried the sleeping Alfred into the room. He walked over to the bed, pulling the blankets back. He fluffed the pillow a bit with one hand before he maneuvered Alfred off his back onto the bed. He reached over, pulling his shoes off, setting them by the side of the bed.

He looked him over, checking for any other way he could make him comfortable. Deciding this was the best he could do for now, he pulled the blankets over him. He turned to leave the room, but stopped, glancing over his shoulder back at Alfred. After looking at him for a moment, he turned, reaching over and gingerly removing his glasses, setting them on the desk by the bed.

He brushed Alfred's hair from his face and leaned over, kissing his forehead lightly. He pulled the blankets up a little more, so they reached his shoulders and turned, heading out of the room quickly.

As the door clicked shut, Alfred smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

American Daddy 10

"Man, our date was awesome! The others probably had these really lame dates planned. Too bad for them. I'll try not laugh when they get voted off." Gilbert grinned, crossing his arms as he nodded to himself. He was quickly shoved aside by Vash, who pointed to himself.

"He definitely had the most fun with me. He was laughing the whole time!...Except when I took that cheap shot at paint ball…" Yao stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head.

"It is obvious that he will choose me, aru. Aside from a great date, I'm going to completely write off that debt his people are so mad about."

Matthew sighed as they bragged about their dates to him. It figured that they would notice him now, when he least wanted it. He didn't even want to be there right now. He drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for Alfred to show up. He had tried calling him, but his phone was busy all night, and it wasn't on now. He looked around the room at the others, who were waiting.

Ivan and Ludwig were sitting quietly in their seats, waiting. It was impossible for him to determine what they were thinking. Ludwig's arms were crossed as he sat with a mildly irritated expression on his face. Ivan turned to look at Matthew, giving him that chillingly calm smile of his.

Matthew turned to look at Arthur, who wasn't nearly as quiet about his irritation.

"That git told us to be here an hour ago! I don't care if this is some kind of 'who can treat him the most like a princess' contest, it's poor manners to have us waiting like this! I have half a mind to-" He was cut off by a heavy hand landing on his shoulder.

"Half a mind to what?"

Matthew rolled his eyes as Alfred patted Arthur's shoulder and yawned as he moved to the front of the room. "Hey, Al-" Alfred cut Matthew off by holding up a hand.

"You're going to tell me who you picked, right? Then wait until I announce my decision." He cleared his throat as everyone else moved to their seats. "Well, guys. It's been an amazing week, and I have to applaud you. I was up all night trying to decide."

Matthew let his forehead hit the table. He was acting like one of the hosts on those terrible TV shows of his. Alfred took a breath and shook his head.

"Yeah, actually, I'm not going to tell you what I liked and didn't like. I'd be here all day and I want to go to bed. Prussia, I had a fun time, but you're out. I need a father for my children, and you come as more of the fun uncle type, you know? Yao, again, I had a great time. Please don't take this wrong, because my boss was lobbying very heavily for you, but I don't want to feel like a prostitute." He waved then motioned to the door, turning his head to the side to yawn.

Yao scowled as he got up, and stormed from the room.

Prussia blinked and scowled. "You don't know what you're missing!" He turned, heading out of the room. Alfred watched them go then looked at the others as he pushed a new set of schedules to them to distribute.

"You guys won my heart, and now it's the hard part. You have to win over my family. Starting with Vash, you'll be coming to have dinner at my house and meet some of my states. One of you will not make it through this round, and this time, I'm not the one you're trying to impress." He looked at Matthew, whose forehead was still on the table. "Alright Mattie! Who'd you pick?"

Matthew sighed as he sat up and pulled out a list. 

"You'll be having dinner with New Jersey, Virginia, South Carolina, Indiana, Alaska, Hawaii, Texas, Michigan, Wisconsin, and Louisiana. Also, some of them have decided that they'll be the ones cooking the dinner. New Jersey offered her house since it was closer than your home." He closed the list in his hand and looked at Alfred, who nodded.

He turned to the others. "There you have it! You have a tough crowd to impress. You have your schedules." He looked at Vash. "And I'll see you at 6. Mattie will give you directions." He yawned again and turned, heading out of the room.

Matthew looked at the others and frowned as he got up and wrote an address on the board."You can just Google it."

Author Note: Voting totals: Germany - 9

Russia – 7

Switzerland – 5

England – 5

Prussia – 3

China – 2

After the next round of dinner dates is posted, you will get to vote for one character to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

American Daddy 11

6:13 p.m.

Vash sighed as he got out of his car and walked up to New Jersey's house. The directions told him it would take an hour, and he had given himself time to get lost. Unfortunately, all of that time was lost to the insane traffic he had encountered. He knocked on the door and waited. There was running inside, and he could hear Alfred's voice yelling something. The door opened a crack and he blinked, looking down at a small set of eyes peeking out at him. He knelt down to the child's height and smiled.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He blinked as the door closed quickly. A moment later, it reopened and Alfred was holding the young girl, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry about that. I told them they aren't allowed to answer the door for strangers. I've had 32 different interpretations of this rule now. I didn't think it was possible." Vash nodded as he walked in, enjoying the smells wafting out of the kitchen, then stopped, looking over at him.

"Not 50?" Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"The colonies are the same age as I am. I adopted them. Texas , Vermont, Florida, Louisiana, and California were all adopted, too." He walked out to the living room, where two teenagers were playing the latest football game with a loud audience behind them. "Hey! Pause that!" He was ignored as one of the players escaped a tackle and made a break for the end zone.

"Go, go, gogogoooo! Woo! Yeah! In your face Michigan!" Wisconsin threw down his controller and did a victory dance while the other shoved him.

"Oh, you got one touchdown. Big deal. Even Alaska can beat you at this." Michigan rolled his eyes and looked over at Alfred and Vash. "'Sup?"

Beside him, Wisconsin scowled as he picked his controller back up, sitting again. "That doesn't count! He just pushes the buttons!" Alfred cleared his throat a bit and looked at Vash.

"So, let me introduce you to my states."

6:25 p.m.

Vash looked at Alfred, who was still carrying Hawaii with Alaska clinging to his leg. They had been called out to the backyard by South Carolina and Virginia. In the back of New Jersey's finely manicured lawn, they had pulled out cinder blocks to hold a large silver pot over a fire. Louisiana was standing off to the side with Indiana, holding a video camera as the two giggled.

"So, what exactly is it we're doing out here?"

Alfred looked at him and smiled. "From the looks of it, we're having deep fried turkey. Have you ever had it before?"

Vash shook his head. "You fry turkeys now? Is there anything that Americans won't fry?"

Alfred grinned. "We can even fry Coke!" Vash shook his head then blinked as Hawaii reached over, tugging on his sleeve. Alaska was watching, peeking from behind Alfred's leg.

"Mr. Vash doesn't like turkey?"

Vash blinked and waved his hands a bit frantically. "Oh, I love turkey! I just…never had it cooked like this before…"He trailed off as he watched South Carolina lowering the turkey into the oil. She jumped back as oil splashed over the side and caught fire.

"Hit the deck! It's a live 'un!" Vash looked on incredulously as Alfred, Hawaii and Alaska laughed while New Jersey hurried over with a fire extinguisher, using it on the grass to keep the fire from spreading.

"You're ruining my yard!"

7:42 p.m.

Vash set his fork down, half of his food uneaten. It wasn't that he didn't like how it tasted. He had kept eating long after he was full because he did. There was just so much of it: deep fried turkey, dumplings, biscuits with gravy, and something Virginia had called a 'Mess O' Greens.' It was all very good, and much different from the burgers he had been expecting, but so filling. 

"So tell me! What makes you think yer good enough to be the daddy of the new state?" Vash turned to look at Texas, who was staring at him intensely. Vash glanced over at Alfred, who was too busy trying to get Alaska to eat to overhear the conversation.

"Oh, well…I have experience with raising children. I have a cute little sister I take care of. And I'm very protective. If anyone I didn't like came within 10 miles of the state I'd be after them with my shotgun." He blinked as silence fell over the table, and mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that gun control was a big issue in America? He jumped a bit as a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. Texas was grinning at him.

"I think we'll get along just fine, boy." Virginia reached over, putting a hand lightly over his wrist.

"Tell us more about your lil' sister, dear." Vash smiled as he started talking about how he took in Liechtenstein.

9:14 p.m.

As the credits to the newest Spongebob Squarepants movie started rolling, Vash looked over at Alfred.

"Your states are…interesting." Alfred laughed, but stopped himself, glancing down at Alaska and Hawaii, who were asleep, sprawled across their laps. The laughing sponge had been enough to send the other states running an hour ago, so it was just the four of them in the room.

"We're a dysfunctional family. You can say it. You won't find more different people in one family. Makes for great get-togethers though, doesn't it? Never a dull moment." He smiled, running his fingers through Alaska's hair. Vash smiled as he watched, then looked down at Hawaii in his own lap.

"Are you looking forward to having another state?" He looked over at Alfred, who had gotten a glazed over look in his eyes as he watched his fingers weaving through the strands of Alaska's hair.

"Yeah…I am." He laughed a bit and looked at Vash. "It's a good thing they take forever to grow up. I'm going to have the worst case of empty-nest syndrome." Vash nodded.

"I'll help you bring them up to bed."


	12. Chapter 12

American Daddy 12

6:01 p.m.

Ludwig walked up to the house and knocked. He winced slightly as he heard the thunder of someone running, and the distinct shattering of glass. A moment later, the door was opened and a teenager was pulling him inside.

"You're here! Oh man, this is so cool! Dad said you were coming, but I just couldn't believe it until I saw it myself!" He was shoved out of the way by someone that Ludwig assumed was his twin.

"Shut up, Wisconsin! Geez, he's trying to sleep with Dad, not you!" Ludwig blinked, flushing a bit. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something, anything, to say. He was saved by Alfred walking over and dragging both of the states away.

"Alright, you two. We are not doing this all night." The states groaned as they were moved out of the way of the door, which Alfred pulled open the rest of the way to let Ludwig in. "Sorry about that. Wisconsin is all about German culture lately, and Michigan just likes to annoy him. You know how brothers can be." Ludwig nodded as Alfred smiled, leading him into the living room, where everyone was watching a movie.

6:32 p.m.

"It's gravy!" Ludwig blinked, turning away from the movie to look at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Gravy is brown and goes over meat! It's sauce!" He looked over at Alfred who shrugged, and motioned with his head for him to go ahead to the kitchen. He got up and walked over, looking in the kitchen. New Jersey and Indiana were standing by the stove. New Jersey was waving a spoon with red pasta sauce on it in Indiana's face.

"It's got meat in it! It's gravy!" Ludwig nodded a bit to himself. He had thought he smelled garlic. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the states.

"It's…both, really. 'Sauce' and 'gravy' are American translations by Italian-Americans who immigrated here and tried to find a way to describe their cooking in English. The definitions of sauce and gravy are so close that they came up with two different translations that took hold in different regions. One isn't more correct than the other." New Jersey and Indiana stared at him silently. After a moment of awkward silence, New Jersey cleared her throat.

"So, uh…what's the Italian word for it?" Ludwig walked over and looked in the pot.

"That's more like a ragu." New Jersey and Indiana nodded, 'ah'-ing in acknowledgment before they went back to cooking. Ludwig shook his head as he walked back out to the living room. Who knew that he would have picked up such trivia from the Italies? He obviously spent too much time with them.

7:18 p.m.

Ludwig glanced around the table as everyone ate. He would have to remember to ask New Jersey for some leftovers to bring back for Italy to try. He blinked and looked to his side when there was a tap on his shoulder. Wisconsin smiled brightly when he looked over.

"So, you really want to be the father of the new state? If you are, would that make you like, our step-father or something?" Ludwig blinked a few times. Louisiana, who was sitting on Wisconsin's other side, swatted the side of his head.

"Gawd, bra! Lay off already!" She shook her head as she went back to eating. Ludwig blinked as there was a tug at his sleeve and looked to his other side where Alaska was looking up at him, sauce all over his face.

"Yes? What is it?" Alaska motioned to the large meatball on his plate and mumbled quietly.

"…it's too big…" Ludwig blinked and looked over at Alfred, who was arguing with Texas about Fantasy Football, then looked back at Alaska and smiled.

"Then, I'll help you, okay?" Alaska nodded and Ludwig reached over, cutting the meatball for him. He didn't notice Virginia at the end of the table, barely containing a squeal as she whispered excitedly to South Carolina. Alfred grinned as he looked back to Texas and nodded a bit.

8:41 p.m.

"No! You can't use that color! I want to use it!" Alaska grabbed the red crayon out of Hawaii's hand and she started crying.

"Daddy! I want the crayon!" Ludwig reached over and took the crayon from Alaska's hand, breaking it in half, giving a piece to each of them. Hawaii's cries stopped suddenly as she looked at the piece of crayon in her hand then went back to coloring. Alaska blinked a few times, trying to figure out what happened, before he went back to coloring himself. Ludwig looked over at Alfred, who seemed to have a question on his tongue. He opened his mouth and Ludwig shook his head.

"The Italies." Alfred closed his mouth and nodded, looking back to the movie the rest of the states were watching. There was a tap on Ludwig's shoulder and he turned, unsurprised to see it was Wisconsin again.

"So, so, so. Can you tell me about Germany? I wanna go visit there someday. What are the cool places to see?" There was a groan on the other side of the room and Indiana shook her head, looking at Michigan and starting a quiet conversation between the two. Ludwig gave Wisconsin a smile.

"There are a lot of great places to see in Germany. Are you sure you have enough time to listen?" Wisconsin nodded happily as he flopped into the seat beside him.

When Ludwig finished, he was surprised to see that his audience had expanded to everyone in the room, including Alfred.


	13. Chapter 13

American Daddy 13

5:57 p.m.

Ivan smiled brightly as he waved to the terrified taxi driver, who peeled off down the street. He walked up to the door and knocked, putting his wallet away, marveling at how nice taxi service was in America. Home of the Free, indeed. He looked up as the door opened and Alfred smiled brightly.

"Hey! Come on in!" As he moved to let Ivan in, a child ran over, tangling himself in his legs. Alfred stumbled a bit, but managed to steady himself, putting a hand on his head. "What did I tell you?" Ivan smiled as the child buried his face in Alfred's pants and mumbled.

"Sorry." Ivan knelt down, holding out a hand.

"Privyet, Alaska. Do you remember me? It's been a long time since I've been able to see you, da? I missed you." He smiled as he watched Alaska's face brighten and look up to Alfred for confirmation. Alfred smiled warmly as he nodded. Ivan barely had a second to register what was happening, and he fell back when Alaska threw himself in his arms.

There were bright flashes on the side and he looked over to see South Carolina and Virginia comparing shots.

"Well now, this just won't do, will it? Get in the pileup, Dad. Y'all need a family picture for your bedsides." Virginia didn't look up from her screen as she made a shooing motion at Alfred with her hand. Alfred laughed as he walked over, kneeling beside the two of them. Before the two states could take the picture, there was a flurry of motion and Hawaii added herself to the pile, jumping on Alaska and Ivan.

6:38 p.m.

Ivan sat out on the back porch with Alaska on one of his legs and Hawaii on the other. Alaska was showing him how good he was at reading, or, at least he was trying to.

"I want to read! It's my turn! Daddy! Alaska's not sharing again!" Alaska frowned and looked at her.

"But he's my Papa! You get to read to Daddy all the time!" Alfred looked over from where he was standing at the makeshift firepit with Texas.

"What did I tell you two, huh? Either share or don't play at all!" Ivan sighed and shook his head, then looked at him.

"You're doing a very good job, da? Perhaps you can take turns reading the pages? Then Papa can hear you read, and Daddy won't have to punish you for not listening." Alaska pouted, but handed the book over to Hawaii. She smiled brightly at Ivan and started reading.

Ivan glanced to his side when a drink was set on the table beside him. He looked up at New Jersey, who smiled a bit.

"Since you're not driving, I think it will be okay if I spiked your tea. Is Smirnoff okay? The store near here doesn't have the best selection." Ivan smiled and nodded.

"Da. That is more than fine, thank you." She nodded then scowled as she looked over.

"Dad! Texas! What the hell did you do to my yard! There's a grill over there, you idiots!" Ivan chuckled a bit and turned his attention back to Hawaii, while he ran his fingers through Alaska's hair. What an amusing group of people.

Behind him, there were more flashes from cameras.

7:28 p.m.

Ivan watched, amused, as Texas set a bowl of chili con carne down in front of a livid New Jersey, laughing.

"What's wrong with a stove? That's it! You had better sleep with one eye open tonight, because you're waking up in a quarry! Don't laugh Dad, you're going with him!"

There was something nudging Ivan's sleeve and he looked away from the scene to look down at Alaska.

"It's too hot, Papa. It burns my mouth." Ivan blinked and tried some himself. It was rather spicy. He glanced around the table and noticed a basket with fried bread on it. He took a piece and broke it in half, dipping it in the chili and handing it to Alaska.

"That should help, da?" Alaska took it and took a small bite, chewing. He looked up at him, smiling brightly. 

"Thank you, Papa!" Ivan smiled then blinked as Hawaii poked his arm on the other side, pouting. He smiled and did the same for her with the other half of the bread.

Louisiana frowned slightly as she watched from across the table.

"Ya're pretty good with de chiren, but where you been before?" Ivan blinked a few times.

"De...chiren?" Michigan leaned over Alaska towards him.

"It's the cajun dialect. Sometimes she lays it on heavier than others. She asked why you haven't spent time with Alaska before now." Ivan nodded then looked at Louisiana.

"I would have liked very much to spend time with Alaska, but because of politics it has been difficult. I am trying to make more of an effort to see him, da?" Alaska looked up and smiled brightly.

"Can we go ice skating sometime? I like ice skating! Daddy tried to teach me, but he's not very good at it."

9:27 p.m.

Ivan looked at the sleeping child sprawled out across him. After dinner, everyone had gone out to the living room and just started talking. The states had asked him all kinds of questions. He was a little nervous that they did not like him very much. The whole time, Alaska had sat in his lap and Ivan stroked his hair lightly until he eventually fell asleep.

"Last question from me." He looked at Indiana, who had been taking this quite seriously, right down to taking notes. "I know it's not really important in this, since it's just a competition to have the most important state in-" Ivan shook his head as he cut her off.

"Nyet! That is wrong. This is..." He thought of how to word it. "This is a chance for me to get to know Alfred all over again. Before the wars, we were very close, da? I loved your father very much. I know that things have changed, but I want to get to know him and Alaska again. Even if I do not win this, I still want to be here for them, because I love them, da."

There was movement behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Alfred was in the doorway, wiping his eyes.

"Ah, sorry. New Jersey, you really gotta dust your guest rooms sometimes. How can you expect me to let Hawaii sleep in there?" He sniffed a bit and walked over. "Here, I'll take Alaska to bed." Ivan nodded as he helped him pick up Alaska, then turned to look at the other states.

"Any more questions?"

South Carolina snapped another picture.


	14. Chapter 14

American Daddy 14

6:11 p.m.

Arthur showed off reflexes that could only be honed through years of maintaining one of the world's greatest empires the moment he stepped out of the taxi - by catching a football before it hit his head.

Too bad he couldn't catch Michigan before he collided with him, knocking him hard onto the sidewalk.

6:14 p.m.

Arthur waved off Alfred, who was hovering over him with a bag of ice. He held his head as he sat up.

"Oh bugger off! You think that a little jostle like that needs ice? Of course not! I fought in wars when you were just a twinkle in someone's eye!" Alfred rolled his eyes a bit, shoving the ice on his head anyway.

"Just suck it up and do it for show. The kids are worried about you." Arthur glanced over to his side. Alaska and Hawaii were hovering, staring at England. He sighed and took the bag, holding it to his head as he stood up.

"Honestly. You, of all people, should know that a little bump is nothing to cry over. What are you teaching these children?" He walked over to the young states, holding the ice in place as he looked down at them. "Come on then. No sense to make a song and dance out of it. Inside with you; get ready for dinner."

Alaska and Hawaii turned, hurrying inside. The football fell by Alfred's feet, bouncing upwards. Arthur caught it again and looked over at Michigan and Wisconsin. "If you're going to play this miserable excuse for a sport, you can at least do it properly." He threw the ball back to them with ease.

Michigan grinned as he caught it. "Hey, Dad! Why don't you and the old guy play with us?"

Arthur frowned. "I'm not playing this brutish game."

Alfred grinned. "We're in!"

7:34 p.m.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The table was quiet as the states stared at him. He glanced over at Alfred, who was busy trying to get Hawaii to eat her dinner. He looked down at the bowl in front of him, trying to make sense of the strange concoction.

He looked up at Louisiana. "It looks so interesting. What did you say it was again?"

Louisiana frowned slightly. "C'est Creole jambalaya. Beignets gun be dessert."

Arthur winced at the butchered sounding language. "Ah, yes. Of course." He looked at the bowl and took a bite of it, which seemed to appease some of the other states. However, he soon started sputtering, reaching for the water. Was that much spice really necessary?

New Jersey smirked as she watched. "Water's only going to make it worse, you know." She exchanged a glance with Louisiana before turned back to her meal, eating.

South Carolina frowned. "It's not that spicy, though." She took another bite of hers. "British food isn't ithat/i bland, is it? Doesn't India make a lot of spicy food?" She passed Arthur her glass of milk, which he quickly drank.

Virginia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, worrying her bottom lip.

Alfred glanced up and frowned. "Virginia. Do you want to say something?"

"Oh, well…it's just…" New Jersey and Louisiana glared at her across the table. "I gave the last of the milk to Alaska and Hawaii."

Michigan and Wisconsin snickered as they ate.

Arthur's brow twitched slightly as he sat down again, taking the offered glass of milk from South Carolina. This was a challenge and he would meet it head on. "It's no trouble, Alfred. It's absolutely idelightful/i. I may even wish for seconds after I finish this." 

Alfred eyed the states suspiciously before reaching over and taking Arthur's bowl. He took a bite of it and swallowed before setting it down. "The revolution ended a long time ago. I set aside my grudges; can't you?" He looked over at Louisiana. "And we're getting the oil thing taken care of. Now go get another bowl, and this time, don't add all the extra spices to it."

An awkward silence set over the table again as the states looked properly chastened. Louisiana got up and quickly moved back into the kitchen to get Arthur a legitimate bowl.

South Carolina cleared her throat. "So, ah…how have y'all been, ah…Arthur? Y'all really should come have tea with me sometime. It's been a while."

8:14 p.m.

"Tell us again about how you beat the Armani!" Alaska was sitting on Arthur's leg, holding his drawing pad and the broken red crayon as he drew a stick figure of England wearing a hat and a sword.

Hawaii wrinkled her nose. "No! I want to hear about when you found Daddy!"

Indiana walked over and sat beside England. "Actually, I'd like to hear that, too. The older states and Dad don't like to talk about the past very much." Michigan and Wisconsin looked over from their video game, leaning in to listen.

"I reckon we all wanna hear 'bout when Al was a young'un."

Arthur looked over at Texas, who was glancing up from the newspaper he was reading. "Very well then. One of the first times I saw Alfred, he couldn't have been taller than this seat cushion here, but he picked up a buffalo by its front legs and swung it around like a stuffed toy."

"Were you friends with Daddy like you are now?"

"Were the other colonies there?"

"Well…" Arthur glanced over to the other side of the room where Alfred was pretending not to listen as he played cards with Louisiana. South Carolina glanced up from where she was working on a quilt design.

"You should tell him about the time he decided to hide on your ship so he could go to England with you."

He turned his attention to entrance to the room where New Jersey was leaning against the doorframe, surprised that she had offered up anything. She shrugged, moving out of the way as Virginia brought out a tray of mugs and a pot of water.

"I can't believe you only have bag tea. Don't y'all know it tastes best loose?"

New Jersey turned up her nose. "Be happy I have it at all."

Arthur smiled a bit. "Bag tea is just fine." He looked back at Alaska and Hawaii. "We couldn't travel as quickly back then, and Alfred was just as impatient as he is now. So rather than wait the few months for me to come back to the colonies to see him, he tried to stow away on my ship."

"How did you find him?"

Alfred smiled a bit, as he listened, but no one could tell if it was at his story, or the cards.

Place your vote for ONE country to stay. Voting closes at noon on Thursday, Oct 28.


	15. Chapter 15

American Daddy 15

Alfred was already in the meeting room with his states when the others arrived. He motioned for them to take their seats. There was a basket at the front of the room on another table. For some reason, there were four tiki torches burning in the middle of the room.

"Don't get too comfortable. You'll be moving back out to the hallway in a minute. I just wanted to explain what was going to happen here." Alfred walked over to the extra table, picking up a slip of paper from beside the basket. "Each of the states is going to write the name of the nation they are voting off on a slip of paper and put it in this basket." He dropped the sample in the basket and walked back over to the table.

Ludwig leaned back in his seat. "So then, the one with the most votes is the one that leaves?"

Alfred looked at him and nodded. "Exactly! And then that nation will go to their torch and put it out. Because fire represents life. As long as you're in the running, your flame is lit. But when your time comes, your light goes out."

There was groaning from where the states were sitting and New Jersey called out. "Stop watching so much TV! You're such an idiot!"

Indiana crossed her arms. "You knew it was from a TV show. What does that say about you? Well, considering there are five trashy shows about you on TV, it's no surprise that-"

Alfred cleared his throat, cutting them off before it became a brawl. "ANYWAY, if you'll all move into the hall, voting will begin."

Alfred went to sit at the extra table, and when the nations left the room, the states started filing up to the table.

New Jersey showed Alfred her slip before she dropped it in.

"I'm voting Russia off, because his bosses are too unpredictable. Who knows when they'll go with their mutually assured destruction thing again?" She walked away and Indiana came, placing her vote, showing Alfred briefly before dropping it in.

Texas wrote his down quickly, holding it up. "I heard enough from the other states to know he ain't the best in terms of being a reliable father, and that's enough for me." He dropped the slip in walking back to his seat. There was no one for a while and Alfred blinked, standing up, smiling a bit to see Hawaii trying to figure out how to spell a name.

"Do you need help sweetie?" He took the crayon from her hand. "Who do you want to leave?"

Hawaii looked up at him. "Mr. Vash, because he doesn't like turkey!" Alfred blinked, then laughed a bit as he wrote it down, putting it in the basket. She ran back to her seat and Alaska walked up, looking up at him.

"I want Papa to win."

Alfred blinked and smiled a bit, picking up a sheet for him. "We'll see how he does. Who do you want to leave?"

Alaska scrunched up his nose as he thought about it. "Mr. Germany. He broke my crayon." Alfred chuckled a bit as he wrote Ludwig's name down.

Off to the side, Wisconsin frowned. "Aw, come on, bro! You have to share your toys!"

Alaska stuck his tongue out at him then climbed into Alfred's lap. "I want to watch." Alfred nodded, smoothing a cowlick of the state's hair as the others came up, placing their votes.

When the last vote was cast, Alfred let Hawaii run over to the door to call the others in. He stood, holding Alaska as they filed in, returning to their seats. He sighed and reached in the basket, pulling out a slip.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" He looked at the slip, then turned it around. "Ludwig."

New Jersey got up and ran over to the blackboard behind him, making a quick tally while he picked up the next sheet.

"Vash." She marked the board again, and he pulled the sheets, reading them off until there was only left. He looked at the board, then at them. "There is only one left. Arthur, you have 3 votes. Ivan, Ludwig, and Vash all have two. If one of them gets the last vote, I'll have to place a tie-breaker vote, but if it's you..." He trailed off, and Arthur nodded, frowning. He handed the slip to Alaska who turned it so everyone could see.

There were collective sighs of relief as Arthur stood, walking over to the torches, finding the one marked with his name and putting out the flame. He then walked over to Alfred, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming. It probably would have been too awkward anyway, but thanks for giving me a fair shot at it."

Alfred smiled. "You're always welcome to be Grandpa." He grinned as Arthur's hands instantly moved to their familiar position around his collar.

"Why you ungrateful little twat! Who are you calling old?" Ludwig and Ivan hurried over to the two. Ludwig pulled Arthur away while Ivan took Alaska out of Alfred's arms, in case Arthur tried to continue his indignant outrage. Finally, Ludwig coaxed Arthur to calm down and leave and Alfred turned to the remaining nations.

"Congratulations! You made it to the final round. I'll be coming to your place for dinner. I will have one state with me on each visit. I want you to invite the people that our state will see the most if they were to visit your country. Who do you spend time with? That's who my state will be spending time with, too." He looked at Ludwig. "Ludwig, you'll be first. I'll come to your house in Germany on Monday." There was a tug on his pant leg and he looked down at Hawaii.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" He smiled, waved to everyone, then took Hawaii's hand as he carried Alaska out with them.

"Well, how about we go to McDonald's then? Do you want a kids meal?"

AN: If you voted for more than one country, I only counted the first country listed.

Voting Tally: Russia – 11

Germany – 7

Switzerland – 6

England - 4


	16. Chapter 16

American Daddy 16

10:41 a.m.

"Oh, Dad! Dad! How about this one on the euro? How much is this...oh, 20 cents! What's that? Can we go there? Can we? Please, please, please!"

Alfred sighed as he walked up to Ludwig's door, knocking.

"I don't even know what that is, Wisconsin! How can we go see it if we have no clue what it is? Why don't you look it up on the travel guide you made me buy you?" He looked over and smiled as a confused Ludwig opened the door. "Hey there!" Alfred scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't tell you when we'd be coming. Is this a bad time?" Ludwig shook his head.

"No! No, it is more than fine. Come in." He moved to let them in.

Alfred shook his head a bit. "Actually, we were going to check out some of the sights in Berlin, and wanted to know if you had time to come with us."

Ludwig nodded a bit then blinked as Wisconsin threw a hand up, nose buried in a book. "Dad! Dad! It's the Brandenburg Gate! Let's go there!"

Ludwig nodded again as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Actually, it's not too far from here. We can walk down the Unter den Linden to go there. It's a very nice walk." He moved an arm around Alfred's shoulders and started leading him back to the street.

Wisconsin hurried after them. "Oh! Oh! Ludwig! Germany! Do you remember me?" Alfred snickered, moving his arm around Ludwig's waist as Ludwig looked over his shoulder to answer him.

"How could _anyone_ forget you, Wisconsin?"

5:47 p.m.

Ludwig opened the door, letting Alfred and Wisconsin go in first. He followed them in, closing the door behind him as something came running out from the kitchen.

"Ludwig! You're back! And Alfred's here, too!" Feliciano ran over to Alfred and give him a hug. "Ludwig gave me some of the pasta that your state made last week. It was really good, but you should tell her that it tastes better when you make the pasta from scratch." Alfred blinked and nodded as he returned.

"Thanks. I will. Oh! You haven't met any of my states yet. This is Wisconsin." Alfred pulled Wisconsin over in a headlock. "I think he beats you for the position of Ludwig's biggest fan, Feli!" Feliciano watched silently for a moment as the state tried to break away from his father's grasp.

"He looks like...uhm...I forget his name. Your brother?"

Alfred grinned as he let go of Wisconsin. "Oh yeah. Just about all my northern states are-"

"Just what are you trying to pull anyway, potato freak?" Lovino cut off Alfred as he stormed out of the kitchen into the living room. "What? Feli's not good enough for you?"

Alfred and Wisconsin fell silent, watching as Antonio hurried out, moving his arms around Lovino from behind to keep him from advancing on Ludwig. Feliciano ran in front of Ludwig, holding his arms out to defend him.

"But Lovi! You applied, too, remember? So did I!" He turned to Alfred and started waving his arms as he pleaded. "Please don't take any points off for that! Lovi didn't mean it! Ludwig really, really likes you! He's been telling me all about your dates and meeting the states and all the fun he's been having. He doesn't get to have very often because he's so serious all the time. I think it's because his food tastes so bad. Oh, but I'm cooking tonight, don't worry!"

Alfred blinked a few times and just smiled, unsure of what to say to all of that. Wisconsin summed it up for him quite nicely though.

"What?"

6:58 p.m.

Alfred blinked as the camera flashed in his face again.

Roderich frowned as he ate."Elizabeta, leave them alone. They are only eating. There's nothing for you to fangirl over there." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Well you know, maybe this would have been the other way around if you weren't so boring."

Roderich flushed slightly and set his fork down. "I am not boring, and you know that very well!"

She waved a hand dismissively as she set down her camera to eat again. "In bed and in life are two completely different arenas, dear."

Antonio laughed at the two as he ate, and Roderich scowled. "You didn't fare much better than I did."

Antonio scowled. "At least he said he'd call me after this was over!"

Ludwig sighed, looking at Alfred. "I'm sorry about this."

Alfred shook his head, grinning. "It's fine! This is about what I expected, just from the world meetings alone. It's fun! It's like...it's like home." It was an interesting gathering of friends. He had been expecting to see Gilbert, but Ludwig had explained that he was still a little sore over not being chosen.

At the other end of the table, Wisconsin and Lovino were nose to nose glaring each other down with their hands on the table.

"He's just a potato freak and a bastard!"

"You're just jealous that you'll never be as cool as he is!"

"Yeah well, guess what!" Lovino pulled back, holding up his fake moustache in front of Wisconsin's face. "You look so stupid with this fake moustache!"

Wisconsin stared at him for a minute then turned to look at Feliciano who was just watching silently. "And everyone says _Dad_ is the idiot?"

Feliciano just shrugged.

11:39 p.m.

Roderich finished playing another song on the piano, and turned, scowling in Ludwig's direction as a loud snore broke the silence in the room. Ludwig shrugged and looked down at Alfred, who had lain down across the couch, using Ludwig's lap as a pillow, halfway through the first song. He was stroking his hair lightly, and hadn't noticed when he fell asleep.

Ludwig looked over to the armchair that Wisconsin had chosen to sit in. Sure enough, he had sprawled his legs over the side and fallen asleep as well.

A camera flash pulled his attention back to the fact there were people in the room and he scowled at Elizabeta.

"Weren't you supposed to put that away?" She shrugged haplessly as she put the camera away.

"Come on, Rodi-dear. I think this is a good time for us to leave, don't you?" Roderich rolled his eyes but got up from the piano, walking over to where Feliciano and Lovino had fallen asleep leaning against each other's backs. Antonio was sprawled on the floor in front of them.

Ludwig watched them wake the sleeping nations and move them out of the room as quietly as possible. When the front door clicked shut, he looked back down at Alfred. He tried to smooth the perpetual cowlick out of his hair, and raised a brow when he felt him shudder beneath him, letting out a low moan in his sleep. He quickly pulled his hand back, filing the information away.

Ludwig reached over, turning the table lamp off with a click, and leaned back in the seat when darkness filled the room. He'd be sore in the morning, but it just seemed worse to wake father and son when they looked so peaceful.


	17. Chapter 17

American Daddy 17

10:17 a.m.

Alaska reached up, standing on his tiptoes to ring the doorbell. He bit his lip as he held his moose plush close in his other hand and looked up at Alfred, who smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Excited to see Papa?" Alaska smiled and nodded, and Alfred dropped to a knee, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I promise, no matter what happens, I won't keep you from seeing Papa anymore. He tried, many times, you know. But, Daddy only thought of the way Papa was before, not how he is now. I wanted to protect you, but I was just hurting you. From now on, if you ever want to see Papa, just say the word, okay?" Alaska smiled more and threw his arms around Alfred's neck. Behind them, the door opened slightly and someone peeked out, glaring when they saw who it was.

Alfred quickly stood, gathering Alaska up in one arm as he reached for his gun with the other, only to realize he decided not to bring it. He instead brought his hand up as he cleared his throat.

"Natalya. Do you mind letting us in? It's a little colder out here than I'm used to."

She scowled as she pulled the door open. "Why should I? You're trying to take my dear brother away from me!"

Alfred rolled his eyes a bit and pushed her aside, walking in. "I can't take away what you don't have. You really have to get over this psycho obsession of yours. You're just hurting your own cause." He looked around then walked up to a door, turning the knob. It was locked. "Ivan! Your sister didn't kill us! Now come out of hiding and let's go ice skating!" Alaska cheered hearing what they would be doing. Behind them, Natalya scoffed and turned, stalking down the hall. There was silence for a moment and Ivan pulled the door open, pulling both of them into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I did not ask her to come! I don't know how she found about it!"

Alfred laughed a bit as he returned the hug with his free arm. "It's fine! Really! We took care of her, didn't we, Alaska?"

Alaska nodded and moved his arms around Ivan's neck, hugging him. Alfred loosened his hold, and Ivan scooped him up, holding him close. Alaska smiled as he held his moose in one arm and Ivan with the other.

"Daddy said that I can see you whenever I want to now, Papa! And we're going ice skating today!"

Ivan smiled and looked over at Alfred, who took a sudden interest in his shoes. "Sorry for not letting you be part of his life for so long. I know it's a lot of time to catch up on, but, no matter what, I hope you'll stick around for Alaska."

Ivan nodded. "I was hoping to."

They heard someone running down the hall behind them and turned as Katyusha ran into the room, bracing herself on the doorframe. "Brother! I'm so sorry! I was talking to Natalya the other day and...and...it slipped! She's coming! She-"

Alfred and Ivan cut her off in unison. "She's already here."

Alfred waved a hand of dismissal. "Don't worry about it. She's family, right? You shouldn't try to shut out family, just because they're...unique."

Katyusha smiled then looked at the small state in Ivan's arms. "Oh! Is this Alaska? I can finally meet him!" She held up a small bag in her hands. "I even made a present for him!"

Ivan looked at Alaska and smiled. "This is your Aunt Katyusha. She's the country of Ukraine. The one who answered the door is Aunt Natalya. She's Belarus."

Alaska nodded and looked at Katyusha, who was holding the bag out to him. He looked at Alfred, who nodded, then took the bag, taking a long scarf out of it.

"Daddy, look! It's like Papa's!" He looked at Katyusha and smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Kat! Come ice skating with us!"

3:25 p.m.

Alaska winced as Alfred skated into a snow bank on the side of the lake and looked up at Ivan, who was holding his hand. "Told you he isn't very good."

Ivan laughed and nodded. "But he keeps refusing to let us help him, da? Come on, let's go back to the other side."

Alaska nodded and they turned to start heading back the other way.

Alfred groaned a bit as he picked himself up, blinking as a dark shadow fell over him. The shape was wrong to be Ivan, and he was fairly certain that there was something sharp at the end of it. He looked over his shoulder, frowning when Natalya was standing over him.

"Aunt Nattie! Did you come to skate with us, too? Yay!" Alaska came skating up behind them, followed by Ivan. "Papa said you're good at doing jumps! Can I see? I wanna see!"

Natalya quickly hid her knife behind her back as she turned to look at Alaska, smiling. "Of course I will show you, dear nephew. How could I say no to such a cute boy?"

Behind her, Alfred let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and gave Ivan a reassuring smile. At least she was nice to Alaska.

7:56 p.m.

Alfred skated hand in hand with Ivan along the edge of the lake. They were taking one last trip around before they left.

"Perhaps it would be better if I just dropped out of this competition, da? Natalya would only keep trying to kill you, and I don't want that to happen to you."

Alfred squeezed his hand lightly and smiled. "Hey, don't do that. I'm not judging you by what she does to me. I expected that. But, look at how she treats her nephew." He nodded over to where Natalya and Katyusha were teaching Alaska how to turn on one foot. "Besides, if you quit now, you might as well just suck it up and marry her, because you're letting her win. Don't do that. If you want something, you have to take it. Don't let her take it away from you." Ivan looked at him and nodded, smiling.

Alaska looked at Natalya and smiled. "I'll make sure I practice a lot, Auntie Nattie, Auntie Kat!" He bit his lip then skated over to the side of the lake where they left their things. He picked up his moose and skated back over.

"You shouldn't just wander away like that, Alaska. Your Daddy and Papa trusted us to keep an eye on you while they catch up on things!" Katyusha scolded him as he came back over.

"Sorry." He looked at Natalya. "Why do you hate Daddy so much, Auntie Nattie? Do you hate me, too?"

Natalya blinked and stammered. "Ah, well...you see...it's because your Daddy is trying to take dear brother away from me."

Alaska nodded a bit. "So you're afraid of being alone?" He smiled and held up his moose plush to her. "Then you can have Moosie Goosie! Daddy gave her to me to keep me company when I'm lonely, but I think you need her more than I do." Natalya blinked and reached out, taking the plush, looking at it. She then leaned down, pulling Alaska into a hug.

9:13 p.m.

Alfred followed Ivan and Alaska to what would now be Alaska's room to put him to bed. He sighed and stopped, turning when he felt Natalya creeping behind him.

"Yes, yes. You're going to kill me for trying to take your dear brother. I get it already."

Natalya shook her head, clenching her fists at her sides. "You are a good father, and Ivan is happiest lately when he is spending time with you. He is so lonely, but I think that you can change that. If my dear brother is who you choose, then I will not interfere." Alfred blinked a few times.

"Ah...thanks, Natalya. I really appreciate that..."

She turned, calling out as she walked down the hall. "Katyusha! We're leaving!"

Alfred scratched his head then shrugged and turned heading to the room, stopping in the doorway. Ivan was reading a story to Alaska, who was already asleep. He wasn't surprised. It had been a long day. He walked over as Ivan stood.

"He's an amazing kid, isn't he?"

Ivan nodded as he turned to face him. "He's been raised by an amazing father."

Alfred grinned. "I didn't do anything special."

Ivan smiled."You don't have to. You are special, da?" He put his fingers under Alfred's chin. "I hope you don't mind if I take what I want." Before Alfred could reply, he leaned in, stealing a quick kiss. Alfred smiled as Ivan pulled away.

"Don't mind it at all."


	18. Chapter 18

American Daddy 18

11:32 a.m.

"I can't believe ya got us lost in a country that is roughly the size of Ohio!"

Alfred huffed as he walked up to the door of Vash's home in Bern, Switzerland. "Oh, like you could do any better, Texas?"

Before Texas could retort, the door opened slowly, and both turned to look at Liechtenstein standing there. Texas grinned and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Well, howdy. Aren't you a looker?"

Alfred's eyes widened and he roughly pulled Texas back, just in time for the bullet to miss its target as it whizzed by them harmlessly. "Don't be an idiot!"

Texas stared at the spot he had been in just seconds before and turned, hugging Alfred tightly. "You saved me! I take back every time I called you a fat, plug-ugly, dumber than dirt fool! Every time I didn't call ya Dad, and wanted to elect Chuck Norris as the President of Texas so I didn't have to be associated with you Yankees anymore!"

Alfred pushed against Texas' grip. "Oh, get a grip, you big crybaby!" He looked over at Vash, smiling sheepishly as he tried to extract himself from Texas' hold. "Sorry about that. He really didn't mean anything by it; it's just considered being polite in his part of the country."

Vash raised a brow as he stared at them, slowly lowering his rifle. "Why don't we start at Federal Square for lunch, and go from there?"

3:47 p.m.

Alfred finished the clip in his gun, setting it down and looking over at the others. He had gotten in the red circle of the target 7 of the 9 shots in his clip. It wasn't too bad. He looked over at Texas' target and saw that he was faring about the same. Texas had stopped shooting and was staring over at Liechtenstein. Alfred followed his gaze and felt his jaw drop slightly.

Where Alfred and Texas had opted to use their handguns, Liechtenstein had outfitted herself with the standard issue for all Swiss soldiers: the Sturmgewehre 90. Vash walked up behind Alfred, dropping a hand on his shoulder.

"You look surprised. Don't you teach your daughters to protect themselves?"

Alfred blinked out of his stupor. "Well, yes, but not with assault rifles…"

Vash shrugged. "I know it's a tricky situation in your country. Actually, it's been getting a lot of ire here, too, lately. Someone completely lost their mind and went on spree, killing 15 people. But, it's part of who we are. It's how we defend our neutrality."

Alfred nodded. "It makes sense to me, but…you let people buy assault rifles?"

Vash blinked. "What? No. That would be stupid. Only those serving in the military get those, but they have to keep them at home with them. It's easier to mobilize that way if there's a threat of attack."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah…that would never work at home."

Vash nodded a bit. "You have a much larger population to worry about. Most things I do wouldn't work for you." He looked over at Liechtenstein. "She's a better shot than I am."

Alfred looked at her target. There was a cluster of holes at the very center of the target. "It's always the quiet ones." He looked back at Vash. "Time for paintball rematch before dinner?"

Vash nodded. "Sure. We can just use my back yard. This time, we'll make a no-crotch zone rule."

6:59 p.m.

Vash blinked as the doorbell rang. "Who would be here at this hour?" He set down the knife he was using to chop the bacon for his Alplermagronen.

Liechtenstein turned away from the stove quickly, hurrying to the doorway. "I'll get it, brother. You just keep working on cutting that!" She hurried out of the room before anyone could say anything.

Alfred watched silently from where he was sitting at the table. "So…what is this Alpsermacronin stuff anyway?"

Vash went back to cutting the bacon into small pieces to dump them in the dish. "Well, I guess you would call it a casserole. It's got macaroni, potatoes, onions, bacon, and cheese."

Texas chuckled. "I think you just won based on food alone. Those are all up there in Al's major food groups."

Alfred grinned. "Need any help with that?"

"Oh, Alfred. You're here, too? I'm so glad I thought to bring my camera!" Vash stiffened and they all turned to look at where Liechtenstein walked back into the kitchen, followed by Elizabeta and Roderich.

Roderich reached over, plucking the camera from her hands. "Honestly, Elizabeta. You're not fooling anyone."

Alfred laughed a bit. "I was wondering if anyone else was coming today. Good to see you guys again."

Elizabeta walked over taking the seat at the table next to Alfred. "Are you sure you can't have your new state with one of the ladies?"

Alfred nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, I'm falling hard for Vash here, and you're just a tease."

Vash flustered as he turned back to what he was doing, just hoping to get the meal in the oven soon. "What are you doing here?"

Liechtenstein shifted a bit. "I invited them, so it wouldn't look like you don't have any friends. You used to be good friends with Mr. Edelstein so, I thought that maybe I should invite him over."

Vash groaned, dumping the chopped bacon in the dish. "It kind of cancels that out when you announce it to everyone in the room."

Liechtenstein flushed. "Oh." She looked at Alfred, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Please don't hold this against my brother. He's so very nice, he just doesn't always know how to express it. And he draws the cutest animals!"

Alfred just blinked.

10:23 p.m.

"Sorry I didn't do anything special because you were here. You must have been so bored today."

Alfred blinked, looking at where Vash was sitting next to him on the back porch. Texas was inside, looking at Liechtenstein's gun collection with her. "What makes you say that?"

Vash looked at him. "We just did the things I always do, and then dinner was just awkward. You must have had more fun with Ludwig and Ivan."

Alfred smiled and shrugged. "I had a lot of fun today. I mean, I think that it's better we didn't do something special. You wouldn't be doing exciting things on a regular basis, right? I don't expect you to go out of your way for me."

Vash smiled a bit. "It probably doesn't help that I'm anti-social either."

Alfred shook his head. "You're just defending your neutrality by not getting mixed up in all of our craziness. I don't blame you. I was isolationist for a long time. Europe is just filled with a bunch of quacks."

Vash chuckled. "And yet here you are."

Alfred smiled, moving his hand and placing it over Vash's. "Here I am." He looked up at the stars. "Oh, that reminds me. There's nothing political in this. I mean, I'm not going to expect you to form any alliances with me or break your neutrality or anything."

Vash blinked as though the thought just dawned on him. "It hadn't even crossed my mind. I mean, I did the questionnaire, and I don't even know what. Maybe I was just bored that day."

Alfred winced. "Oh?"

Vash smiled. "Well, I mean, I thought you were just an arrogant, selfish pig. And then I got to spend time with you on that first date, and I realized I was wrong. I mean, you're fun to spend time with. You're open to doing anything. You're a great father. Your family obviously loves you, and that's something that you don't see when someone's an asshole."

Alfred smiled. "Well, I guess it's good that I changed such a negative perception of me?"

Vash sighed. "Well, of Alfred Jones, anyway. Your country is a whole other story."

Alfred nodded. "As it should be." He leaned back on his elbows. "This is going to be a really hard decision to make."

Vash nodded. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now." He looked down at him. "Let's still be friends, though, even if you don't choose me."

Alfred smiled as he sat up, leaning in. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm looking for a good father, not the most fun uncle ever. Look how great of a job you do taking care of Liechtenstein. She adores you, and obviously sees something special in you." He leaned a little closer. He closed the gap between them, kissing him lightly. "And I think I see that, too."

Alfred started to pull away but was pulled back into another kiss by Vash. He certainly didn't mind.

Okay. This ends the final round. So, this time, I want you to tell me

One vote for who should win

One vote for who should lose (which I will defer to in case of a tie)

Voting will close on Thursday, November 4 at noon.


	19. Chapter 19

American Daddy 19

The living room of Alfred's house was relatively quiet as the nations waited for Alfred to emerge from his bedroom. On the coffee table, in front of where the three were sitting on the sofa, was a single red rose. This was it. Only one of them would be left after this, and they would be the father of America's 51st state. Of course, Alfred had told them to get there an hour ago, and he still hadn't shown himself. Someone that they thought was Alfred had opened the door and told them to sit on the couch, but then he'd said that Alfred would be down soon and disappeared.

Once again, they'd all stiffened as there was a rumble of footsteps overhead, and once again they leaned back into the cushions as they never reached the stairs. None of them wanted to be the one to yell for Alfred to get on with it, for fear of making him change his mind.

Alfred, for his part, was pacing his room. Matthew sat on his bed, head turning back and forth as he watched him.

Matthew sighed, still annoyed about the whole thing. "You've been thinking about it for almost a week. They got here an hour ago and you still haven't decided?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, I selected. I just can't figure out how to do this without any hard feelings."

Matthew groaned. "I can't believe you did this whole charade at all, but they consented to be strung along this whole time. They know only one of them will win. You had to like something about them for them to get this far, though, right? Tell them that. It will be like your model shows. 'You did this great, but that other person did it better.' Something like that."

Alfred nodded. "Right…okay then. I'm going to do this." He turned, heading to the door. "Thanks for helping me out so much. It's really too bad you didn't sign up for this."

Matthew scowled. "Just go already!"

Alfred hurried out of the room and down the stairs. The three that were seated on the couch stood, turning to look at him as he walked out into the living room. "Hey guys! Sorry about the wait."

Ivan smiled. "It was no trouble." Ludwig and Vash nodded their agreement.

Alfred walked over and sat down on the coffee table, taking the rose in his hand. "I won't waste too much time here. I know that you guys have already given up a lot of your time for this."

Ludwig leaned back to sit up straight. "You've decided then?"

Alfred nodded. "It wasn't easy. I mean, I had to look at everything. Vash…" He looked at Vash. "We got along great. I knew from the very start that any child we had would be safe with you as the father, and that's something important; it's my nation's capital, after all. On our date, above all else, you wanted to make sure I had a good time. You opened up your home and your life to me, where you don't let anyone else in. I know that you don't do that lightly." He sighed. "But you for as protective as you would be of your own child, you're awkward around the others, and that's something I have to consider, too. Also, I didn't learn much more about you than I already knew, and look how often we spent time together before this."

Vash stiffened a bit, nodding.

"Ludwig." Alfred turned. "You're very sweet. You found out early on my weakest point and not once have you tried to abuse that. You respect me. You're smart. You were able to find a way to diffuse every argument my states got into before they could blow up into something worse. You're fast on your feet when you're dealing with children, and I would never have to worry about New Columbia alone with you." He swallowed. "But, you're kinda boring. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but, I mean, I like to do stuff, you know?"

Ludwig nodded stiffly.

"And Ivan." Alfred looked at Ivan. "You're the only one out of the three of you sitting here, that didn't get up to leave when I said I wanted to find a father for a state. You didn't care if it was Washington, D.C., or Upper Michigan. Alaska adores you, even if he's never had a chance to meet you before now. Despite our past, my states were willing to take you in and give you a second chance, because even they could tell you wanted it. But, even if your sister gave her blessing now, who's to say she won't be trying to kill me when I'm not looking? Not to mention, your bosses can be really unpredictable, and I need stability."

Ivan's smile faltered slightly. None of them said anything. What was there to say? They watched the rose twirling in between Alfred's fingers.

"I don't know what to say. This is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. I liked all of you, and choosing one over the others was near impossible, but in the end, there can be only one. And that one...is Ivan." Alfred moved off the coffee table, down on a knee as he held out the rose to Ivan. "More than having another state with you, I really want to have another chance to fix what we used to have."

Ivan blinked, looking at the rose, a look of disbelief on his features. He leaned forward slowly, before his arms shot out, pulling Alfred into a tight bear hug. Ludwig and Vash stood from where they were sitting.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "We'll be on our way then. Thank you, Alfred, for considering us so seriously."

Vash nodded his agreement then crossed his arms. "And, uh, Liechtenstein wants you to give Texas her phone number. I promise I won't kill him without a good reason."

Alfred smiled as he pulled out of Ivan's arms. "I'll do that. I hope you guys will still want to hang out and stuff. I think that we really became better friends in all of this, don't you?" 

Ludwig nodded. "Someone has to teach you how to drink, after all."

Vash turned to the door. "Not to mention you're a lousy shot, and that just won't do."

Alfred smiled and waved as they left before turning to look at Ivan again. "Should we get started then?"

Ivan shook his head. "No. I want to take you to a proper dinner first. Perhaps we should invite your brother, too. It will be my treat, for all the trouble you caused him with this."

Alfred blinked. "Trouble? But Mattie was happy to help me!"

Ivan just smiled.

The loss votes were not needed because there was no tie.

Russia – 10

Germany – 7

Switzerland – 9

There will be an epilogue soonish~


End file.
